A tilt-roll table is a device that permits mixing of chemicals in containers. An example of a prior art tilt-roll table is that sold by Koike-Aronson. As shown in FIG. 1, the prior art tilt-roll table generally indicated by reference number 10, includes a base 14 that carries a frame 18 with rollers 22. Frame 18 tilts through a limited angle about a horizontal axis A, and rollers 22 roll about axes parallel to the indicated axis B which is perpendicular to the horizontal tilting axis A. A first motor carried by base 14 drives a pinion gear (not shown in FIG. 1) against a toothed, curved rack 30 mounted to frame 18 tilts frame 18. Rotation of a cylindrical container on frame 18 is effected by a second motor, carried by frame 18 that rotates one or more rollers 22 carried by frame 18. The first and second motors are not shown in FIG. 1. The combined motion of tilting and rolling produced by a tilt-roll table 10 will cause a cylindrical container on frame 18 to tilt and to roll and thus mix liquid contents over the interior surfaces of the container.